


He Looked Hot

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2003-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An ep. 313 summary from Brian's POV, second person.





	He Looked Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

He looked hot.

That leather jacket so like the ones you've always worn.

He looks more like you every time you blink. More like the big-talking, slow-walking, full svelte back-room haunt you used to be.

Well, let him usurp your title. 

Let Justin be the new Whore of Babylon. You don't give a fuck.

You've got him and that's all you need.

***

You almost laugh out loud when Justin names his price.

One hundred dollars? He has totally low-balled himself. He looks like a million bucks and he's worth at least double.

And honestly? You would have really given him the hundred if only you weren't out of a job. But then you lost the job because of him, so you'll call it even.

Except for the other hundred you owe him. The one hundred blow jobs for making him dress up like a hustler in the first place. 

Though, when you think about it, the difference between whore and slut (the hustler drag and Justin's normal dress, respectively) was not all that drastic.

Either way, he looked the part of your non-defined, non-conventional partner ... in crime-solving.

Either way, he looked perfect.

***

You are so proud of him when tells you he can't and won't apologize to Stockwell that you almost clap him on the shoulder and exclaim, 'Attaboy!'

There's a big difference between playing for the Nazis and joining up with them and you like to think Justin knows that because of you.

You taught the kid everything he knows. And he gives you so much pride that you couldn't ever swallow it all. Even without a gag reflex.

Which means you probably will be collecting unemployment while Stockwell sits in office. 

Because you'll be damned if you'll join Mayor Nazi and his ilk.

***

You kiss him, pull him close and breathe his breath. A hard, fast, heart-stopper of a kiss. 

Because he likes 'em that way. 

Because you're proud of him and you're part of him. 

Because he talks like you and walks like you. 

Because he worships you and is worshipped by you. 

Because he is your non-defined, non-conventional boyfriend. 

And because you love him.

Of course, if anyone were to ask why you kissed him, you'd say it's because he looked hot.


End file.
